Waving Like Crazy
by ducky48
Summary: Hermione Granger was adopted by Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres when she was a baby. Now she's just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts. Every summer now and on she leaves school, magic and the threat of Voldemort behind for a while, to spend some time with her family.


**Rated T to be safe.**

**Hermione calls Callie mom and Arizona mama, which I took from season 8 episode 5 in which Arizona says, "I'm her mama" when they're talking about Sofia.**

**So remember:**

**Mom = Callie**

**Mama = Arizona**

* * *

><p>I was born in England as a muggleborn witch and was therefore accepted to Hogwarts without anyone's knowledge. But the fact remains that my birthmother was a teenager when she had me and she wanted me to have the best shot in life I could have. So she gave me up for adoption. How I then landed in Seattle, USA, is a long and complicated story not worth telling.<p>

The parents who adopted me – my parents – are the best ones I could've gotten. Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins are my moms. Why they didn't take each other's last name when they got married was purely because of their professional titles as dr Robbins – head of pediatric surgery, and dr Torres – head of orthopedic surgery, both at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. In other words; it was easier for them to keep their own last names.

When they adopted me I didn't only receive two great moms but also a sister. Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is six years older then me, and her names can be explained as well. You see there are issues surrounding gay people having kids, and our mama Arizona is not biologically related to her. That's why they named her Robbin – as in Arizona Robbins – in middle name. Torres is quite given, even more so because our mom Callie gave birth to her. Then there is Sloan. Believe it or not but Sofia had a father. His name was Mark Sloan and he was my mom Callie's best friend. I never got to meet him because he died before I was born in a plane accident that also cost my mama Arizona her leg.

So we are quite the unconventional family; two moms – one of who is an amputee, an older daughter who _had_ three equal parents and an adopted daughter who just happens to be a witch.

So here I stand, just gotten back from my fifth year at Hogwarts and have not only taken the Hogwarts Express from the school to Kings Cross Station in London, but also a nine hour flight from London to Seattle. Now I'm finally standing on unmoving ground, waiting for my luggage in the airport at home. I find it and drag it onto a cart where I've already put Crookshanks in his travel cage. Then I roll the whole thing towards the exit.

As usual there's a huge crowd in the main area waiting for friends and loved ones. I search the place with my eyes, looking for my parents. In the end I see them waving like crazy from a corner. I have to laugh at the sight. They look like that every time they pick me up. I was of course the same when I was younger – 12 and 13 – but the excitement is now more on the inside than the outside. I can't say the same for my moms.

When I get up to them my mama is smiling hugely and she wraps her arms around me. I've got to admit, as I hug her back, it feels so good to be home. When she lets go my mom takes over. Her long dark hair tickles me but it's so familiar and so nice that I just let it be. I realize only now how long it's been since I've seen them. And how much has happened.

When my mom lets go of me she says: "How are you?" with concern in her eyes.

"I'm okay", I say trying not to think to specifically at the year I've had. "Madam Pomfrey patched me up good."

"She sent us updates", mama says.

"Which we didn't understood but appreciated", mom adds.

"She said you were doing as well as could be expected", mama continues.

"I am", I reassure. "I'm okay."

They glance at each other.

"You know we want to know the truth about what happened", mom says. "But let's not discuss more here, let's head home. You can tell us all that has been going on at school this year later."

"Alright", I say as we start making our way out. "And by the way, I'm sorry I didn't come home for Christmas."

"We understand", mama says. "Or we will ones you tell us what actually happened."

"I told you in the letter", I say. "I had to study for my OWLs"

"And we know you're lying", mom says with a raised eyebrow. "There was something more to it, wasn't there?"

Both of them look at me knowingly.

"Okay fine", I give in. "There was more to it. I'll tell you later."

"Good."

We have made our way out to the parking lot and mom helps me lift my trunk into the car.

"Oh and by the way, Sofia is coming home for dinner", mama says. "She's staying the whole weekend."

"Great", I smile.

Sofia is studying jurisprudence only an hour away from home, which is nice since she can come home quite often. Which is more than what I can do. There is also a huge chance that I'm going to want to move to Britain when I've finished school. I may want to work within the Ministry of Magic or try to expand S.P.E.W (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare).

The drive home is short so we only manage to cover the tip of what's been going on since I've been gone. Moms talk about the hospital and that an old friend of theirs, Teddy Altman, came to visit – sure it was mostly professional since the friend is also a surgeon who was working with moms' hospital on a special case, but still.

We get home and squeezes into the tiny elevator with my trunk taking up space. Mom opens our apartment door and I take in the oh so familiar scene.

"I'll drop this of in your room", she says indicating to my trunk.

"Thanks", I say.

"And let that poor cat out."

I do as suggested and open Crookshanks' cage. He's out and up on the windowsill in a blink of an eye. I follow him there as my mama starts bustling around in the kitchen. Outside the window is a broad street, some trees and a large building also known as the hospital my parents work at. Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. It was called something else before but they renamed it after it was bought by a group of surgeons including my moms. They and four other surgeons formed the board directors. They renamed the hospital Grey Sloan Memorial to honor two surgeons who had died in the plane crash; Mark Sloan; Sofia's father, and Lexie Grey who was also the sister of one of the surgeons on the board. Sofia really likes that the hospital is called that; she says that it's a good and visual reminder of her father. She doesn't remember him since she was just over a year old when he died.

"How do you feel about meatloaf for dinner?"

I turn around to my mama and smile.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Half past seven the front door opens and Sofia burst into the apartment. There is a lot of hugging and I realize ones again how nice it is to leave the dark times, the death eaters and the uncertainty behind for a little while. We talk about Sofia's life and her studies and friends and what-not. Within those twenty minutes she may or may not have mentioned a certain Jake Holmes about half a dozen times.<p>

Then Sofia asks me about my year at school and suddenly my mouth is a faucet and I can't stop the words from spilling out. I tell them about Voldemort's building of an army, all the parts of Umbridge I didn't tell them in my letters, about Sirius and some vague things about the Order of the Phoenix. I tell them more about Harry and Ron and about Dumbledore's army. I tell them how I really got hurt and why I stayed in Britain at Christmas. At some parts I cry because it's all catching up with me.

My parents and my sister let me talk. They hug me and say comforting things. My moms don't tell me that I can't go back to Hogwarts; no, they had that fight after my second year. They know I need to go back and they are never going to stop me. Instead they tell me how proud they are, how much they love me and then they half-heartedly suggest that I don't need to get too much involved in this fight against Voldemort. I know and they know and they know that I know that that is not true. I need to stand by my friends and fight for the good side.

My moms look sad and scared but they smile. And I smile back because I'm sad and scared too. And I love them. And they love me. And they support me.

In the end Sofia wraps her arms around me and says with a laugh:

"You sure have a interesting life."

And I have to agree.

* * *

><p>After my sixth year I come home with an even stronger feeling that everything have changed. Dumbledore is dead. I'm not going back to Hogwarts. There are horcruxes in the world and we need to find them.<p>

My moms probably notice a change in my behavior but they don't mention it. We have a nice, quiet couple of weeks before I travel back to Britain and cover up all the tracks that lead home. I'm not going to let Voldemort know where or even who my family is.

* * *

><p>The war ends. There is grief and sorrow but there is also light. We won. Voldemort's dead. Harry led the good side to victory.<p>

I take a flight home to Seattle a few days after the 2nd of May. My family knows that I'm coming and that the war is over. I managed to compose a short letter after three hours of nightmares that first night of peace.

When I walk out to the main area of the airport my parents don't stand in the far corner, waving like crazy. They stand in the very front, completely still, holding each other's hands in a tight grip. They cry and they laugh when I reach them and they both hug me tighter than ever. We hold on to each other for dear life without realizing that we're blocking the way for other people to come through. In the end they take me home and Sofia shows up, crying as well, and swearing at the damn traffic that made her late. She doesn't let go of me for the entire night. Both she and my mama glance at the photo of my deceased uncle Timothy and I realized how scared my mama was of losing another family member and how grateful Sofia is that she didn't lose her sibling like mama did.

I sleep in my sister's room that night. Actually sleep. Almost peacefully, while breathing in sync with my sister.

I start to miss Ron and Harry fast and I know that I need to go back to see them and take farewell of all those who didn't make it. I know there are funerals waiting and while I might not want to go, I know I need to. I need to say goodbye to Fred, the jokey, fun-loving man who might have been my opposite in many ways but whom I still loved. Remus, the best Defense Against Dark Arts teacher I ever had and the man I looked up to. Tonks, the bright, bubbly woman who young and brave joined the Order, no questions asked. Colin, the boy who had to grow up too fast and made the choice of a Gryffindor and fought to the very end.

So I leave with a promise to my family that I will be back very soon.

* * *

><p>Times get better. The grief is gone but the missing is not. I get a job at the ministry, Ron and I are going strong and I fly home regularly. My parents continuously ask when they get to meet Ron and after a while I decide to bring him to Seattle with me.<p>

He immediately hits it of with both my moms and my sister.

The years go by and I'm a bridesmaid at the wedding. Jake Holmes can't stop smiling and my moms can't stop crying as my sister walks down the aisle.

Time continues and Olivia Grace Holmes graces our lives with her presence. She has Sofia's eyes and Jake's nose.

At my own wedding my moms' crying is in competition with mrs Weasley's. Little Olivia Grace walks hand in hand with Dominique Weasley, who happens to be the same age as her. Both girls are taking their jobs as flower girls very seriously. I smile at them and wonder if Ron and I will ever have kids.

We do, it turns out. Rose is the most precious thing I have ever seen. She looks a lot like her dad, but he says she looks more like me. Two years later her brother comes into the world with his big eyes and easy smile. Hugo. Rose and Hugo. They are both perfect. They are also what draw my moms out to Britain more often.

My mom and my mama combine their days off into weeks and more often then not uses them to visit us. It has become a tradition that we spend Christmas together. Usually we have a large family dinner at the Burrow with all the Weasleys on Christmas Eve. My moms are always welcome and sometimes my sister comes along, bringing her husband and daughter. Then we spend Christmas Day in our home, muggle-style. Ron is learning so much during my parents' visits.

I take my family to Seattle almost ones a year, often a week or two during the summer. Hugo is obsessed with the airplanes. Rose, not so much.

My mom has taken them to the hospital more than ones. They seem to enjoy those visits. Rose is fascinated with the whole medical-thing, so much that Ron is convinced she's going to be a healer when she grows up. Hugo comes home and tells me dr Shepherd let him see scans of brains. Sofia ones told me that Derek Shepherd's kids, Zola and Bailey, were everything but interested in medicine when they were kids and that's why Derek takes any chance he gets explaining neurology to other people's kids.

Time goes fast and Rose and Hugo are growing up. Rose starts Hogwarts with some hesitation but mostly nerves. Hugo comes two years later with only excitement on his face as he drags his cousin Lily onto the train. They wave at me as they disappear into the world.

And then they come back.

I stand next to Ron outside platform 9 ¾. I can't seem to stand still and Ron notices and takes my hand.

"They'll be here any minute", he says.

"I know", I look at the watch ones again. "I just can't wait any minute."

Ron grins.

"We've done this before", he says. "Two times."

"I know, but then it was only Rose and it was a little bit easier", I say. "Now it's both of them. It's been months since I've seen any of my kids."

I notice that Harry and Ginny are grinning at each other on Ron's other side.

"Don't laugh at me", I huff. "You miss your kids too! And if I recall correctly you were both a wreck after both James and Albus' first years."

"I know", Harry says. "But it's just funny how you really weren't this impatient when we were younger."

"I think all these years with Ron has rubbed of on you", Ginny laughs.

Ron glares at his sister.

"Look!" Harry says. "Here they come."

I stretch my neck in an attempt to spot them. When I do, I suddenly understand why my moms behaved like they did in the airport in Seattle every time I came home from school. I find myself smiling like an idiot and waving my arms like crazy. Yep, I totally get it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :)<strong>


End file.
